Love Bites
by TatwsBlodyn
Summary: A monochrome love story in an AU that I came up with some late night. Rated M for smut, probable language and gore to follow. Be warned, there is blood.


A long, slow drag on her cigarette, her bangs falling in her face as she leaned forward slightly. Arching her back from the wall she leaned against, ash dropping from the end of her cigarette, she looked up, golden eyes sparking with interest. She adjusted the simple jacket, one hand coming up to pull the cigarette from her lips, exhaling a lungful of smoke as she slipped her hand into the jacket pocket. Leaning back again she tilted her head, placing the lit cigarette between her lips again.

This one was pretty.

"Are you Bella?" The girl swallowed hard, and the golden-eyed woman blinked slowly, her cat ears twitching on the top of her head at the way this girl spoke her name. A touch of fear in her voice.

She likes it. Her lips began to split in a dangerous smile. "Bella_donna_, sweet thing." The young woman huffed and the dark-haired woman frowned, the cigarette sagging a touch in her lips, her brow knotting.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I just want to get back at my dad so just give me a hickey, okay? Nothing more." The dark-haired woman smirked at the slightly lighter brunette, puffing smoke into her face. The young woman coughed, leaning away and batting at the eye-watering smoke. The other woman leaned back against the wall, picking invisible scraps of lint from her plain shirt, brushing off the thigh of her loose jeans.

"No."

"What? Why not!?"

"I don't deal with brats."

"I am very prepared to pay you!"

At this, the smoker dropped her cigarette and crushed it under the toe of her ratty shoe, grabbing the other young woman by the collar she pulled her in close. "I don't get paid for this bullshit." She was then shoved roughly away. The other woman huffed, stomped and turned away, marching off. The woman arching a brow before reaching into her other jacket pocket, grabbing out her pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Dirty habit." The dark-haired woman looked up, finding a white-haired woman standing before her, her arms crossed tightly under her bust. "Blake Belladonna, right?" Blake cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly.

"I am." She pulled her cigarette away from her own lips, now interested in this pale girl with the shocking blue eyes and the slim scar down the left side of her face. "What can this little gutter cat do for you?" Her words were a deep purr in the back of her throat, deep in the base of her chest.

"You can stop calling yourself such a name, for a start." The girl huffed, crossing her arms firmly. "And you know exactly what you can do." She watched as the cat Faunus cocked an eyebrow, a smirk coming to her lips.

"I suppose I do. Do I at least get to know your name?"

"Weiss... Schnee."

"Of _the _Schnees?"

"Do you know any others?"

"I suppose I don't."

Weiss' face burned red, Blake slowly placing the unlit cigarette back into its packet, placing the packet in her pocket as she began to walk. "C'mon, heiress. We can find somewhere else to talk about this in more... _Depth_."

The way Blake spoke sent a shiver down Weiss' spine, and she swallowed hard, following the slim, athletic build of the other woman. Her wild, black locks, her twitching ears and her slightly bunched shoulders giving her a dull beacon to follow through the crowds and into the darker part of town. They came to a dirty, run-down motel. Weiss sneering slightly.

"I'm sorry, is it not up to your standards, Heiress?" The dark-haired Faunus chuckled, watching how the Schnee heiress rolled her shoulders and straightened them, tilting her head back.

"It is, but I suppose it is all you can afford." Amusement sparked in Blake's eyes as she nodded her towards the front desk, sliding a small amount of money to the clerk. She took the key he offered, inspected the room number and grunted softly, nodding for Weiss to follow her. She watched as the cat sauntered away, her ears flicking to and fro, her hips swaying slightly and her hands buried in her jacket pockets. Weiss strode after her, watching as she shouldered open the door to the musty, run-down apartment.

Weiss wrinkled her nose at the state of it. The broken TV, the dirty, musty mattress with no covering apart from a threadbare blanket and a few wafer-thin pillows, the window had been boarded up, small shards of glass still littering the windowsill. Light filtering in through the planks of wood, the dust motes twitching in the newly-disturbed air.

Weiss felt her breath hitch in her chest, her eyes flicking around the room, her jaw clenching as she took in a deep, slow, calming breath. She slowly rested her eyes on the dark woman before her who was slowly pulling off her jacket, her golden eyes half-lidded and her hair falling in torrents over her shoulders.

Weiss chewed her bottom lip, suddenly unsure as Blake looked up at her slowly, her hands pausing at the hem of her plain shirt. "You can walk out now, if you want. I'm not going to make you stay, Schnee." Weiss grit her teeth and her brow pulled together as a frown touched her lips.

"My name is Weiss, and we are doing this. I just don't like the idea of it being on such a dirty mattress. And I don't want you to mark me." Blake laughed softly, watching as Weiss pulled off her own jacket, her clothes being placed neatly on one of the spare chairs, and Blake's own clothing being dropped recklessly on the floor.

Weiss turned back to the woman, a swallow tugging at her throat, the sight of her taught and toned body only hidden behind flimsy pieces of light cloth, her golden eyes rolling slightly as a hand waved towards her. Weiss was shocked back into action, removing her own underwear as Blake removed her own.

Then, they stood naked, facing each other. Blake's shoulders tilted back slightly, her head tilted up and her hips slanted forward slightly, showing her own feeling of dominance, with Weiss slightly hunched, trying to hide her body out of shyness. Blake hummed and drifted forward, her warm hands ghosting over the heiress' cool skin, a hand touching her chin, tilting her head back, molten eyes sparking with concern. "Do you want to stop?" She asked, deep in her chest. Weiss felt her arms slowly relax and fall to her sides, her own eyes blinking slowly and a hard swallow pulling at her throat again as she slowly shook her head.

The first kiss was slow, gentle, giving a feeling of false comfort, of false gentleness. Weiss knew there would be bites from the fangs that were beginning to softly tease at her lips, but she melted into the kiss nonetheless, the rough, calloused fingers running through her hair, pulling out the off-centre ponytail and letting it fall in long, icy, soft strands down her back.

They pulled away from each other, breath coming in hard pants. Weiss gave a slight smile and Blake chuckled softly, pulling her closer. Blake's lips pressed gently at the unmarked skin of the heiress's throat, gentle sucks leaving red welts that would be gone within an hour. The heiress gasped, her fingers tangling into the dark mane of the other woman, tugging softly at the strands. Blake groaned from deep within her throat, her fingers moving from Weiss' hair, trailing a slow path down her back to cup her buttocks.

Weiss gave a soft gasp and jerk in her hands as Blake lifted her slightly, Weiss squeaked at the lift and as she was dropped back on the bed. Her fingers tangling into the scratchy, thin blanket as she leaned up, watching the cat Faunus slowly lean down. A knife-edged smirk playing with her satin lips as she hovered above the heiress, her lips brushing against Weiss' cheek, murmuring soft comforts into her ear.

Weiss gave a soft tremble, her breath rattling in her chest. She grit her teeth, clenched her jaw and bucked her hips. She then felt the dull claws of the Faunus press down on her hips, just threatening to prick the skin. Her teasing tongue and sharp teeth leaving tiny imprints across the curve of the heiress' shoulder. She traced across her skin to her breasts, giving soft nibbles and sucks, making Weiss gasp, which was music to Blake's ears, her teeth pressing into the pale girl's sensitive skin as she grinned, moving steadily lower.

Weiss felt her breath catch at the feel of the Faunus' rough tongue down the curve of her stomach, her teeth barely touching skin until Weiss hissed. "Bite me." She snarled, her fingers finding Blake's thick locks, her golden eyes raising from the alabaster skin below her to the piercing blue eyes looking down at her with a dark, heated fervour. Her ears flicked, her mouth moving steadily lower, her tongue following the line of bone on her lip, a low purr echoing from her throat as the heiress ground her teeth. Her fangs sinking into skin on the pale girl's hip, blood pooling up from the red mark as the woman pulled away, giving the bite a slow, gentle lap. Watching at the pale-haired woman's skin twitched and trembled with her ragged breathing.

Weiss gave off a low groan, her eyes screwing shut as her thighs trembled under the cat's sharp claws. Deep, red welts being as Blake's fingers seared downwards, then climbed back up, instinct carrying Weiss as her thighs parted, her eyes rolling as she felt the hot breath of the Faunus against her core. The pale woman's breath stuttering in her chest at the first rough lick, her hips bucking slightly as the dark head pulled away slightly, and Weiss' blue eyes flickered open, already feeling sweat bead on her forehead and neck, a droplet skimming down her cheek as she began to pant softly. Blake's amber eyes intent as she gave a deep purr, her claws digging ever deeper into Weiss' thighs, letting pain mingle with her arousal, which was quickly replaced by pleasure as Blake's tongue returned.

Weiss was lost, her eyes closing as her breath came in sharp, hard pants. Her fingers digging into the threadbare blanket, her head tilting back into the thin pillows, her thighs trembling under the Faunus's rough grabs, claws drawing blood to the surface but never puncturing, just leaving a crisscross of deep, red welts. Weiss' hips bucked with a flick of Blake's tongue, a cry shattering the breathy silence as she curved her body, her toes curling as Blake's tongue refused to relent, hitting all the right places, driving Weiss insane.

Weiss could feel the threat of teeth against her folds and she moaned louder as Blake sucked just right and all the tension in her body snapped at once. She gasped and cried out again, her heels digging into the bedspread, her fingers curling into the mussed blankets, her wiry arms pulling at them as she felt the dulled sensation of the Faunus' tongue, still working her pleasure. Eventually, Blake pulled away, wiping at her chin with a grin. "How was that, heiress?" Weiss couldn't help but chuckle.

Blake slowly moved to lay beside her, her back against the headboard as she took a few deep breaths, getting her breath back, her eyes half-lidded. Weiss moved to look up at her, the proud body, a few flecks of scars here and there, her toned stomach twitching as Blake moved, running her fingers through her own hair. Weiss then made a decision.

Moving on shaky legs, Weiss moved slowly, crawling towards Blake, laying soft kisses against her waist, tracing upwards to her ribs, making a mental count of the number, trying to calm her shaking hands as they crept across Blake's thighs. She felt Blake's slow breathing against her lips as her ribs expanded, and she moved her soft, gentle kisses towards her breast, and then up across her chest. Raising on weak knees until she straddled the other woman, who placed gentle hands across the risen claw marks across her thighs. Weiss pulled away slightly, just in time to see the Faunus wince, her ears flicking back.

"I liked it." Weiss hummed, and the golden eyes focused on her, the cat's ears flicking forward again. Weiss smiled gently, placing a soft kiss against Blake's lips. "And I know you probably don't do this, but I'd like to see you again, get to know you, outside of be-" Her words were cut off by the cat's laughter, and a blush burned her cheeks as she glared downwards, at the collarbone of the Faunus, her fingers tightening at Blake's toned waist.

"I'd like that, Weiss." Blake hummed, placing a gentle kiss against Weiss' lips, one which Weiss hurriedly returned. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I've just never been asked out before." Weiss cocked an eyebrow, a slight, disbelieving frown coming to her lips before she sighed and shook her head, placing her forehead against Blake's shoulder. Her hand slowly trailing across Blake's navel, her fingers barely brushing the skin, Blake's breath catching in her throat.

"You're going to have to tell me what you like."

"First I wanna know what you're doing, heiress."

"Returning the favour, I guess?"

"Stop guessing, start doing."

Blake's voice had reduced to a growl, pulling her into a much harsher kiss, a grumble low in her chest as her fangs caught on Weiss' lips again. Weiss' hand moved slowly lower, fingers teasing at her, watching Blake's face for her reactions, a twitch of lip, a deep breath, a twist of hips under hers, and Weiss felt powerful. Managing to find a rhythm at Blake's urgings, moving her fingers and thumb experimentally, watching for the biggest reactions, giving the cat sweet, soft kisses as she came, her fingers pressing softly against Weiss' thighs.

Slowly, they pulled away, Blake panting gently, a smile on her lips, lips which Weiss realised tasted of herself and copper. A blush flushed across her cheeks as she looked down, running a hand over the now-crusted bite mark, a wince touching her face as she felt some of the dried blood flake off.

"We should get you in the shower, heiress." Blake hummed playfully, pulling Weiss closer, kissing her forehead softly. "Later, though. For now, I just want you to stay here." Weiss blushed lightly and hummed in agreement, her own arms wrapping around Blake's torso.


End file.
